fictional_radiofandomcom-20200213-history
West Coast Classics
West Coast Classics (WCC) is a Hip-Hop and Classic Rap station in Grand Theft Auto V. It's frequency is 95.6 FM and hosted by DJ Pooh. Track Listings GTA V(2013) 2Pac - Ambitionz Az a Ridah (1996) Compton's Most Wanted - Late Night Hype (1990) DJ Quik - Dollaz + Sense (1995) Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg - Still D.R.E (1999) King Tee - Played Like a Piano (1990) Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg, Kurupt & Nate Dogg - The Next Episode (2000) Ice Cube - You Know How We Do It (1994) Kausion feat. Ice Cube - What You Wanna Do? (1995) Kurupt - C-Walk (1998) Mack 10 & Tha Dogg Pound - Nothin' But the Cavi Hit (1996) MC Eiht - Straight Up Menace (1993) N.W.A - Appetite for Destruction (1991) N.W.A - Gangsta Gangsta (1988) Tha Dogg Pound - What Would U Do? (1995) Snoop Dogg - Gin and Juice (1993) Geto Boys - Mind Playing Tricks on Me (1991) Too $hort - So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - 1st of Tha Month (1995) CPO feat. MC Ren - Ballad Of A Menace (1990) E-40 feat. The Click - Captain Save a Hoe (1994) Eazy-E feat. Ice Cube - No More ?'s (1988) Jayo Felony - Sherm Stick (1995) Luniz feat. Michael Marshall - I Got 5 On It (1995) South Central Cartel - Servin' 'Em Heat (1993) Spice 1 feat. MC Eiht - The Murda Show (1993) The Conscious Daughters - We Roll Deep (1993) The Lady of Rage feat. Snoop Dogg - Afro Puffs (1994) Warren G - This D.J. (1994) Westside Connection - Bow Down (1996) Deleted Songs There is several deleted songs in the Game's Files: 2Pac feat. K-Ci & JoJo - How Do U Want It (1996) 2Pac feat. Dramacydal - Outlaw (1995) Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - Mr. Bill Collector (1995) DJ Pooh feat. Kam - Whoop! Whoop! (1997) Mack 10 feat. Ice Cube & WC - Westside Slaughterhouse (1995) Nate Dogg - I Got Love (2001) Spice 1 - 187 Proof (1992) Warren G feat. Nate Dogg - Regulate (1994) Photos 95 deal with it.PNG|WWC billboard WCS.png|West Coast Classics Magazine Trivia Credit to GTA Wikia for this Section http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *The station is possibly based on "93.5 KDAY" in Los Angeles, which plays "back in the day hits". *The entire playlist for this station was handpicked by the station's host himself, DJ Pooh, who was also the co-producer and writer for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and a creative consultant for Grand Theft Auto V. *All 3 GTA V protagonists view this station positively. *This station was the subject of a lawsuit over the copyright to some of the songs on its playlist. On October 11, 2013, former Death Row Records artist and Tha Dogg Pound member Daz "Dat Nigga Daz" Dillinger issued a cease-and-desist letter to Rockstar Games and Take-Two Interactive for allegedly using two of his songs without authorization. According to Dillinger, Rockstar offered him US$4,271 to allow the material to be used in the game. Dillinger declined, but the songs were used regardless. The songs are "C-Walk" by Kurupt and "Nothin' But the Cavi Hit" by Mack 10 and Tha Dogg Pound, which were both produced by Dillinger and included in the West Coast Classics station. In the order, Dillinger and his lawyers requested "a better offer", or the recall and destruction of unsold copies of the game. Dillinger originally afforded the publisher fourteen days to comply with the suit. However, no action was taken from either side and the lawsuit was eventually dropped, and the songs stayed in the game. *Dr. Dre, Ice Cube, MC Eiht and King Tee all make cameo appearances on the station giving a shoutout to DJ Pooh before a song plays. *The station also owns a magazine which is also in GTA V which talks about Hip-Hop and Rappers.(See above) Category:Hip-Hop Category:Rap Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:GTA V Category:Los Santos Category:San Andreas